


Hearts Beating Faster

by narryworks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, aka canon, idk harry wanted a blowjob and niall obligedish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/pseuds/narryworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s why he needs more, he reckons. Needs to feel it again, feel the contact. Feel the thing he misses, replace the passion for his job with the passion of something else he loves, so caught up in a moment- so caught up in someone that it’s almost enough for him. Enough to make him forget everything that made him end up in this situation in the first place. </p><p>“I need a blowjob.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Beating Faster

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and is short but i wanted to write and this happened  
> also i skipped out the actual smut because im tired and cant be bothered to think of how to write so turn back if u wanna jack off

It starts on the tour bus, a late-night midnight rush to head to the next temporary bed for a show. Their home for the next double digited hours until they had to jump back on board to continue the endeavours on a short term basis, forgetting names and faces and replacing them with new names and new faces- new people, new achievements. Temporary bliss in a life based on nothing but fleeting moments and jet lag.

 

It’s somewhere between place A and place B that the whole ordeal catches up to them, usually, somewhere down route 66 and a blast of adrenaline from rushing off stage that doesn’t quite last the whole night, the blur of the TV. The wandering of minds in the shower, the place they go when they can’t sleep. It’s usually when they realise they haven’t got their kicks, no matter how many steps they’d already taken. Their body telling me they just need another touch, another moment of not quite feeling every part of themselves.

 

Lost in the blur of the windows view of passing sights, not being able to focus on anything without it rushing past, not being able to enjoy every detail, every colour. Not being able to take it all in before they have to try and find a new place to focus on, a new goal. A bit of all-too-real for their outlook on life. The interviews, the shows, the contractual agreements. The way they can’t enjoy what it is they do, no free minutes to look back, to replenish their drive passion. Not able to take their absence to make the heart grow fonder like they wish they could. It makes it hard. Only having time to breathe when they’re asleep.

 

That’s why he needs more, he reckons. Needs to feel it again, feel the contact. Feel the thing he misses, replace the passion for his job with the passion of something else he loves, so caught up in a moment- so caught up in someone that it’s almost enough for him. Enough to make him forget everything that made him end up in this situation in the first place.

 

“I need a blowjob.”

 

It hadn’t meant to be something he said out loud, etherized on the sofa and fused together with the pair of boxers on his hips and a blanket under his chin. He was just a little caught up in his thoughts, in the way he wanted to feel the rush again. Maybe, though, mostly the way his dick was caught against the fabric because he was thinking about it.

 

“You mean like, now?” Niall turned to say to him. Looking up to meet Harry’s eyes. Some prehistoric golf match on the TV, Niall must’ve turned it over while he was dazed out.

 

“Yeah,” he takes his sense to his head for a minute, thinks about what he’s going to say. Takes a minute out before he snaps back to the feeling of the cold against his bare expanse of his chest. Only able to get sound out about the shock when there’s a hand on his waistband.

He flinches and knocks the hand away before he registered what happened, reaction faster than he can talk, probably.

 

“What are you doing?” And he thought he was going to be the one to say, but when he looks up to see nothing but pure confusion on Niall’s face he almost feels bad for doing it. He can see his whole face changed, taken to a furrowed eyebrow, frowning mouth and eyes searching his face for answers. And it feels like Niall has every right to be confused, like he had every audacity to question Harry’s actions. How dare Harry testify against the actions of Niall, who is Harry to keep Niall from doing what he wants.

 

“You grabbed my boxers, mate,” Harry states, trying to make it sound like the reasoning behind the rest of the sentence is obvious.

 

“You said you wanted a blowjob,” Niall reaches forward again, almost whispering out a laugh, like it’s so obvious and Harry is so stupid for not realising before. “And don’t call me mate when I’m about to put your cock in my mouth.”

 

He’s already reached the point of where he wants to be when Harry tries for his next sentence, Harry heavy and solid, rock-solid, in his hand, his jaw already slacking ready for Harry.

 

“I didn’t mean- you don’t have-” Harry cannot find the words.

 

“Christ, do you really need a cock this big, Haz? Fuckin’ ridiculous.”

 

That’s the last thing Harry hears before his dick is in Niall’s mouth.

 

 


End file.
